Foi Assim
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Foi assim, o que eu senti, não sei dizer, só sei que pude então compreender, que sem você meu bem,não posso mais viver...


Título da fic: **Foi Assim**

Música: **Foi Assim**

Anime : **Gundam Wing**

Casal: **1x2**

Classificação: **Yaoi**

Autor [a]: **Yoru no Yami**

E-mail: **.**

Beta e email dela: **Dhandara (****.br****)**

Um rapaz de pouco mais de vinte anos, encontrava-se sentado no banco da praça, observando em silêncio o suave balançar das folhas nas árvores. Ele ergueu a mão, tentando capturar uma delas, sem conseguir impedir que a mesma passasse suavemente por entre os dedos delgados. Um sorriso ornou seu rosto, enquanto o mesmo vento que se encarregava de levar as folhas para longe bagunçava os fios soltos de seu longo cabelo.

Não gostava de deixá-los soltos, mas conhecia alguém que lhe sorria a cada vez que via o vento levantar os fios macios; como se os acariciasse. Olhou o relógio, constatando que o mesmo, já se encontrava alguns bons minutos atrasado, o que era raro; uma vez que o outro era a pontualidade em pessoa. Ainda se lembrava de como haviam se conhecido.

Havia sido em uma tarde como a que estava fazendo. O sol de outono não era quente, mas agradável. As folhas verdes, já amareladas pela estação, começavam a cair cada vez mais, preenchendo o chão dos mais variados tons de marrom.

..

_**Foi assim**_

_**Que eu vi você**_

_**Passar por mim**_

_**E quando pra você eu olhei**_

_**Logo me apaixonei**_

_Duo Pov_

Estava distraído, observando as folhas caírem das árvores com o balançar dos ventos, quando o vi do outro lado da alameda, contornando o pequeno canteiro de flores, que ainda resistiam à nova estação. A primeira coisa que senti foi uma quentura agradável percorrer-me o corpo e concentrar-se no rosto, tornando-o rubro ao perceber que o encarava em demasia.

Lembro que trouxe a longa trança, que mantinha meus cabelos presos, para frente do corpo, enquanto minhas mãos moviam-se nervosamente, tentando ajeitar os fios, que havia se soltando de alguma forma.

Sabia que o caminho que ele fazia não o traria para onde me encontrava, mesmo assim meu coração dizia que isso não era totalmente correto. O que se mostrou verdadeiro, ao vê-lo simplesmente retroceder alguns passos, apenas o suficiente para que seu caminho, o levasse exatamente onde me encontrava.

_Fim – Duo Pov_

0..0.0.....0

Um rapaz de origem asiática deixou o carro na primeira vaga que viu, certificando-se de que o pequeno embrulho se encontrava no bolso do casaco. A praça estava demasiadamente cheia em sua opinião. Devido ao horário, um suave vento acariciou seu rosto, e pela enésima vez se perguntou por que não haviam decidido encontrar-se em outro lugar. E pela enésima vez lembrou a razão de estar ali. Viera encontrá-lo, na pausa do almoço. Havia sido, obviamente; uma idéia estúpida, mas sabia que não poderia mais protelar. Seria hoje que daria o segundo passo para alcançar sua felicidade. O primeiro havia sido dado há quase dois anos atrás, ali naquela mesma praça.

..0.0.0

_Heero Pov_

Havia sido um dia cansativo no departamento, embora houvesse milagrosamente conseguido sair mais cedo. Quando desceu no terminal, decidira por fazer outro caminho que o de todos os dias para ir para casa. Afinal era fim de tarde, a temperatura era amena, ideal para uma refeição leve. Um caldo com ervas, certamente cairia muito bem, o que o fez pensar rapidamente na mercearia onde costumava comprar ervas, bem do outro lado da praça. A apenas uma quadra do prédio onde morava desde que deixara o Japão e viera para os Estados Unidos.

Sendo assim, o mais lógico seria atravessar a praça do que contorná-la, como sempre fazia; afim de evitar as crianças e adolescentes que costumavam brincar por ali todas as tardes.

Caminhava com um único propósito, atravessar a alameda e chegar à mercearia, sem que alguma criança lhe acertasse com alguma bola ou brinquedo.

Entretanto, ao contornar o canteiro de flores, bem no centro da alameda, o que avistou, foi um par de olhos brilhantes, que fizera seu coração disparar e o aqueceu bem mais que o leve casaco que o abrigava do frio da nova estação.

Por algum motivo seus pés moveram-se sozinhos, levando-o alguns passos para atrás, antes que voltassem a seguir em frente. Seguiu em direção ao rapaz que deveria ser apenas alguns anos, mais novo que os seus dezoito anos.

_Fim – Heero Pov_

00.0....00..00.0..0.0.00..0.0

Heero viu Duo levantar-se do banco que passara a ser para eles, como um ponto de encontro. Sorriu ao ver-lhe os cabelos soltos, caindo como um manto sedoso por sobre os ombros. Lembrava-se que ao ver a longa trança da primeira vez, o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio era de que o mesmo era a garota, mais encantadora que já vira.

Mas ao notar as roupas e os traços evidentemente masculinos, percebeu que na verdade o outro era o rapaz mais belo que seus olhos já haviam encontrado.

0.0....00.0.0

"_Ele chegou"_

Levantei-me do banco, acenando para ele, sentindo meu corpo arrepiar-se diante de seu sorriso, sempre tão raro, mas não mesmo encantador. Os sorrisos dele são como um doce presente que se espera, e sei que eles são apenas para mim.

A primeira vez que ele me sorriu, foi inesquecível, bem mais do que nosso primeiro beijo, pois foi nesse dia que eu soube que não seria nada se ele não estivesse comigo.

..0..0.00.0

_**Foi assim**_

_**O que eu senti**_

_**Não sei dizer**_

_**Só sei que pude então compreender**_

_**Que sem você meu bem**_

_**Não posso mais viver**_

_Duo Pov_

Porque eu aceitei vir à festa de trabalho do Heero? Quer dizer, desde aquele dia, na praça, em que ele simplesmente me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, que fez até com quê os fios de meu corpo corassem de vergonha, ao notar que "ele" havia me notado. Eu poderia dizer quantas vezes saímos juntos.

Não foram muitos na verdade, dois ou três, desde que nos falamos a primeira vez, uma semana depois, no mesmo local que nos vimos, ou seja, na praça, aonde eu ia todas as tardes ao deixar o hospital ali perto.

Lembro que foi ele quem puxou conversa, ao sentar ao meu lado. Tudo bem que isso levou quase duas horas de observação de folhas caindo, ainda assim foi ele o primeiro a se apresentar e perguntar meu nome. Depois daquele dia me pareceu tão natural, sairmos juntos para ir ao cinema, ou simplesmente nos encontrarmos na praça, para observar as folhas caírem.

Meus sentimentos por ele pareciam claros como água, mas ainda assim não os havia traduzido em palavras. Estávamos mais pra amigos do que pra qualquer outra coisa do gênero romântico. Embora eu desejasse de todas as formas reverter esse quadro. Mesmo sem saber como.

_Fim Duo Pov_

...0.0

_Heero Pov_

A festa não parecia agora uma boa alternativa para se passar um sábado à noite, e meu acompanhante não parecia também muito satisfeito de ter aceitado meu convite. Suspirei aborrecido, ao notar os olhares dos outros sobre ele. Não que eu pudesse fazer realmente alguma coisa, não éramos exatamente um casal, nem ao menos imaginava o que éramos.

Amigos...conhecidos....amantes certamente que não, afinal nem ao menos havíamos nos beijado ainda, não por falta de vontade de ambos certamente, mas o motivo me escapava todas as vezes em que pensava por que ainda não havia dito meus sentimentos a ele.

Uma musica suave começa a tocar e vejo Duo se balançar, suspirando ao ver os casais dançando. Acho que fiz algum movimento ou alguma coisa, pois imediatamente Duo olhou para mim um pouco surpreso, antes de tomar minha mão que nem ao menos havia notado que havia sido estendida a ele.

Sorri suavemente antes de caminhar ao seu lado, me deixando levar pela musica e por ele em meus braços. Foi nesse momento que tive certeza de que ele jamais poderia ser apenas um amigo ou conhecido....amante? Ainda era muito cedo para isso, mas sabia que aconteceria inevitavelmente.

_Fim Heero Pov_

..0..00.0

Heero abraçou suavemente o outro, tocando com carinho uma mecha do cabelo a cair sobre os ombros do americano. O que poderia dizer? O caminho que seguiram não havia sido apenas rosas sem espinhos. Houve momentos em que se separaram; momentos em que acreditaram que o coração deles, não lhes pertencia mais. Momentos de tristeza, dor, lágrimas.....solidão.

...0

_**Mas foi tudo um sonho**_

_**Foi tudo ilusão**_

_**Porque não é meu**_

_**O seu coração**_

_**Alguém roubou de mim**_

_**O seu amor**_

_**Me deixando nessa solidão**_

_Duo Pov_

Como ele tinha coragem de estar ali com ela? Tão insensível, mas não deveria estar tão surpreso afinal Heero nunca demonstrava abertamente seus sentimentos, mas também nunca fora tão frio a ponto de menos de uma semana depois que haviam brigado estar ali, na lanchonete em que trabalhava, na companhia daquela loira.

Deixando que ela o abraçasse e beijasse na frente de todos. Heero nunca o beijara em publico, sempre dissera que não era adepto de demonstrações públicas de afeto. Bastardo, mentiroso.

_Fim Duo Pov_

...00.0

_Heero Pov_

Havia notado o olhar de choque do outro ao entrar na lanchonete. Não tinha a mínima intenção de ter ido lá, ainda mais com a garota que não o soltava, mas quando viu já se encontrava sentado em uma das mesas. Podia ver pelo cantos do olhos, o quanto a presença dele ali o incomodava, sabia que era infantilidade sua, mas ainda não esquecera a briga que havia tido a alguns dias e nem o motivo desta. Ciúmes.....havia visto a forma como os outros o olhavam. Duo era belo, atraente e não se preocupava nem um pouco em disfarçar isso. Ao contrario, parecia fazer questão de atrair olhares sobre ele.

Não era tolo de achar que era o único a desejá-lo, e nos últimos meses achava que não era nem o único em seu coração.

_Fim Heero Pov_

0..00.0.0...0

Duo sorriu diante da caricia de Heero em seu rosto, e da forma como o mesmo brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo. Ruborizou envergonhado, diante do olhar do outro. Era sempre assim. Sentia-se despido diante do japonês, cada vez que ele o olhava com tanto calor, mesmo que para os outros seu olhar fosse frio e desprovido de sentimentos. Sabia muito bem que havia calor em seus olhos azuis.

Heero ajeitou os fios longos atrás da orelha do amante. Aproximando-se mais, tomou os lábios macios e cheios, algo que ele jamais faria em publico há algum tempo atrás. Mas agora isso não o incomodava, não quando os olhos de Duo brilhavam ao fitar-lhe o rosto.

- Você demorou.

- Desculpe, dia corrido.

Duo sentou-se, puxando o japonês para fazer o mesmo. Uma folha desprendeu-se da arvore, rodopiando à medida em que caia. Ele estendeu a mão tentando pegá-la, sorrindo ao notar que ela mais uma vez passara por seus dedos, mas que incrivelmente fora pega pela mão de Heero, que a entregou a ele.

00...0.0..00.0

_**Foi assim **_

_**E agora o que, que é que eu vou fazer**_

_**Pra que você conseguia entender**_

_**Que sem você meu bem**_

_**Não posso mais viver**_

_Heero Pov_

Tão quente e macio. Como pudera ficar tanto tempo longe dele?. Sem sentir-lhe sob seus dedos? Seu perfume impregnado em sua pele. Não duraria muito mais. Duo tinha esse efeito sobre ele. Ouvir o som de seus gemidos; sua voz rouca de prazer, acabava com sua sanidade.

Posso sentir suas unhas fincarem em minhas costas, à medida em que me movo com mais força dentro dele.

Seus olhos se abrem para fitarem os meus, e um grito escapa por seus lábios, acabando com meu controle. Posso sentir as paredes fecharem-se ao meu redor, estrangulando-me. Movo-me mais algumas vezes, antes que meus próprios lábios se partam, libertando meu grito de êxtase. Antes de sucumbir sobre seu corpo.

_Fim Heero Pov_

0.0...0..

_Duo Pov_

Abraço teu corpo, que ainda estremece de prazer. Suspiro aliviado, ao perceber que não importa o quanto pareça frio às vezes, seus olhos sempre serão calorosos quando olharem para mim. Arqueio meu corpo, ao senti-lo retirar-se de mim e sorrio quando me puxa para seus braços.

Eu te amo tanto... tanto que às vezes temo não suportar sua ausência. Se você não fosse tão cabeça dura, não precisaríamos ficar tanto tempo longe um do outro, mas você insiste em achar que não somos compatíveis, quando nossas almas e nossos corpos se completam tão perfeitamente quando estamos juntos. Se você pudesse entender que não vivo mais sem ti.

_Fim Duo Pov_

0..00.0..0.00..00..0.00.0

_**Foi assim **_

_**E agora o que, que é que eu vou fazer**_

_**Pra que você conseguia entender**_

_**Que sem você meu bem**_

_**Não posso mais viver**_

_**Não posso mais viver**_

_**Não posso mais viver**_

Estavam em silêncio já tinha alguns minutos e sabia que Heero não tinha muito tempo, antes de retornar ao trabalho no centro. Estava a ponto de perguntar ao amante o motivo do mesmo ter ligado para ele no meio da manhã, pedindo para se encontrarem ali na hora do almoço. Quando o viu levantar-se do banco e ajoelhar-se a sua frente, parecendo um tanto quanto apreensivo.

- Heero?!!!

Heero sorriu diante da surpresa presente na voz daquele que havia se tornado parte importante de sua vida. Ele retirou a pequena caixinha de dentro do bolso, abrindo-a e revelando um belíssimo anel de ouro branco.

- Duo, você aceitaria ser meu companheiro, por toda a vida?

Duo tocou hesitantemente o anel, dentro da caixa de veludo negro. Podia sentir as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, sem palavras para descrever o que sentia, ou responder a pergunta do japonês. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça, recebendo um suspiro aliviado do amante.

Heero já estava achando que fizera a coisa errada, diante do silêncio do americano, mas ao olhar em seus olhos pôde ver a alegria e o encantamento diante do pedido. Vê-lo balançar a cabeça, aceitando seu pedido, encheu-o de alívio. Retirou o anel de dentro da caixa depositando-o no dedo de Duo. Viu-o acariciar o objeto, antes de abraçá-lo e sussurrar em seu ouvido, o que já sabia há muito tempo.

- Te amo.

- Também te amo.

Seus dedos ergueram levemente o rosto de Duo, antes que seus lábios capturassem os lábios do outro, selando o sentimento que sabia ser impossível de se ignorar, e firmando uma certeza que seus corações sempre tiveram. De que não podiam viver um sem o outro.

_**Owari**_

_**Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão**_


End file.
